


Evelyn Buchanan

by Kat1132, RadioCod



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fanart, Gift, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat1132/pseuds/Kat1132, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioCod/pseuds/RadioCod
Summary: Small illustration present for the fic "Warbonds". It's complete because I never know when I will draw some more :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kat1132](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat1132/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Warbonds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847726) by [Kat1132](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat1132/pseuds/Kat1132). 



> I love the details and the reality of the entire fic amongst a lot more other stuff. So, in order to try and put my feels into something coherent and I wanted to show my appreciation! I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Pre-army Evelyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying to understand AO3 but I thought I should try to put all my Ev sketches together so here are some more! Enjoy!


	3. Liebgott is trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let’s go get some chow, Ev.”
> 
> Evelyn shifted, unsure what to do about the arm around her shoulder.   
> It was certainly more contact than she’d had since joining the army…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this little doodle done and I thought you guys might enjoy it too!


End file.
